Mister Potter's Dragon Loli
by MidKnight2089
Summary: Here is the story you have all (not) been waiting for. In the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament, Harry faces of against a newly discovered dragon for a golden egg. Little does he realise that the dragon is actually a very powerful dragon loli. One-shot (for now). (Not sure about pairings. Also, sorry it's short, this is to inspire others, hopefully.)


As he held the miniature dragon in his hand, Harry began to panic.

This panic was not entirely from the fact that he was about to face a real life dragon, in order to get a golden egg. It was instead about the fact that this dragon had been recently discovered, and therefore, no one knew much about it.

Besides the fact the dragon seemed to have some electrical abilities which quite frankly frightened Harry. Fire he could deal with pretty easily, after all, it only came out of a dragons mouth, and could be drenched with water. But electricity was something he didn't know how to fight against.

'Even now, they can make me suffer' he thought. Harry knew that the muggle world had a lot of information on electricity, which was one way they were better than wizards. However, despite having spent 11 years in the muggle world, he hadn't been able to learn much, due to his relatives.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin, Dudley. The Dursley's. Relatives from his mother's side who hated him, and managed to get away with abusing him.

Harry had always wanted to learn as a child, but the Dursley's had prevented him. Whether he was doing chores for Aunt Petunia, being shouted at by Uncle Vernon, or being bullied and beaten up by Dudley, he never got any time to himself.

Harry reckoned that if he had been able to learn about electricity, he could have figured out how to fight it. He only even knew the dragon had electrical powers due to Ludo Bagman, but it didn't help him at all.

'Guess I'll have to use the same plan' he mused, as a loud bang was heard. It was time for him to face the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

The Tri-wizard Tournament was a special event occurring over the course of 9 months, in which 3 schools each had a champion to compete for them, and fight in 3 tasks for a trophy. The 3 tasks were usually dangerous, and in many cases, the champion who won was the one who survived.

It had been cancelled for nearly 300 years, but unfortunately, it had been revived, and due to sabotage Harry had been entered as a fourth champion.

If being entered into an ancient deadly tournament wasn't bad enough, he also had to deal with almost everyone hating him, and his competitors being 3 years older (and therefore having way more experience and practise with much more advanced magic).

Harry shook his head, and took a deep breath. 'I need to keep calm. I didn't beat Voldemort by panicking.'

Forcing himself to move, he walked forward, out of the tent, and into the arena.

The stands were filled with people, many of which looked eager for him to injure himself. At the opposite side of the arena from where Harry was, the judges watched, awaiting whatever feat the Boy-who-lived would perform.

But in the centre of the arena, among the jagged rocks, next to the golden egg, was the dragon.

Upon seeing the dragon, Harry didn't know what to think. It didn't look like a normal dragon, with its arms not conjoined to its wings. It was also white, and fluffy, which really didn't look right on a dragon. All in all, it looked pretty girly, and small.

It's blue eyes seemed to look around in fear, which was an emotion Harry had never associated with dragons. Then it looked at him, now a mixture of fear and confusion, and Harry suddenly felt sorry for the poor creature.

The dragon had probably suffered a lot recently, being captured, stunned repeatedly, and chained up. Harry wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

Curiously, it hadn't attacked him, and the audience seemed to be holding their breath, awaiting whatever happened.

Harry decided that instead of fighting the dragon, he would try to speak with it. In parseltounge. Now, Harry didn't know whether the language of the snakes would allow him to communicate with the dragon, but it was worth a shot.

"Hello, noble dragon" he greeted, hoping more than anything that it would work.

The dragon looked at him and then spoke in a soft, feminine voice "Please help me. I'm scared. All I did was play a prank or two. Please! I want my parents."

She, for it definitely sounded like she was female, was crying, and Harry didn't know what to do. A dragon was crying in front of him. Not only that, but by the sounds of things, she was a child.

There was no way he could fight a child, but there was also no way he could leave a child here in chains.

In the crowd, some people were definitely getting agitated at the lack of action, and Harry had a feeling it was a certain blonde Slytherin who was most annoyed. Which made what he was doing even better.

Ignoring them, he moved towards the young dragon, whispering soothingly "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Harry, what's yours?"

"Kanna." whimpered the dragon.

Harry picked up the egg, and continued to try to calm Kanna down.

"Kanna. That's a beautiful name." he softly spoke. But then, an explosion occurred near the pair.

Draco Malfoy had indeed been getting annoyed at the lack of action, and his anger had caused him to fire an explosion spell in order to anger the dragon. As soon as he had done that, teachers tried to get to him to stop him from firing anymore, but he had done enough damage.

Kanna was moving. Only, she wasn't attacking Harry. She moved away from the explosion, and, to everyone's surprise, the chain broke.

Harry shouted, in parseltounge, "Kanna. Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"You promise?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her and said "Yes."

At that, the small child looked at him, and rushed towards him. Harry only had time to widen his eyes before she picked him up with her mouth, and placed him on her back.

Before Harry could do anything else, Kanna took off, carrying Harry away from Hogwarts. Not wanting to fall off, Harry held on. Despite being a child, she was obviously fast, as Hogwarts quickly disappeared over the horizon.

However, eventually Kanna landed, and Harry got off. They were in a mountainous area, devoid of humans or anything else.

Deciding to sit down, Harry walked over to a large rock and sat on it, placing the golden egg he had still been carrying next to him.

Looking back at Kanna however, he realised she was gone. In her place however was a much smaller child, with whitish purple hair that went down to her legs, and large blue eyes. The little girl seemed to have some sort of tribal clothing on, a mixture of pink and white.

The little girl walked towards him and Harry asked "Kanna?"

Confirming that she was indeed the dragon, she replied with "Yes?"

Despite having been in a world full of various magical creatures, both big and small, with a whole load of spells and super magical castles, nothing had prepared Harry for this. He had never even thought that he would meet a little female dragon who could transform into a human girl, or that he would technically be kidnapped by her.

But, looking at her as she sat down next to him, he was glad that it had happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I actually forgot to add this!**

 **Firstly, to those who have also read my other stories, sorry for not updating 'Harry and the Blue' but I only write when I am interested in writing. You tend to make better content when you do that.**

 **Secondly, the original idea for this was a Harry Potter/Adult Kanna romance. I do want to write that one day, but for now, this is what you have.**

 **Might end up continuing this one day, if I have the interest to. Also I have plans to eventually write a Harry Potter/ Gabriel Dropout crossover.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day everyone, and thank you for reading this short fic.**


End file.
